


Collar

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kinktober [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Awkwardness, Collars, Concern, Consent Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Love Bites, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Byakuya walks into the cafeteria with a collar around his neck, the others have to wonder what is going on. Although things make a lot more sense when Syo appears.[Prompt: Collaring]





	Collar

When Byakuya walks into the cafeteria, Makoto turns his head to great him (and enquire why Byakuya hasn’t joined them for breakfast much recently), but when he sees him, he stares instead.

“Hey, what’s up, Makoto?” Aoi says, and she looks at Byakuya too. “What the hell’s up with you?”

“Oh shut up,” Byakuya snaps. “Is it not enough to ask that I wish to have some breakfast in peace?”

The others look over, until every student in the room stares at him. Byakuya glares at them, and walks into the empty kitchen.

“Uh, what’s up with his neck, dude?” Yasuhiro says.

Makoto frowns. “I’m not sure.”

When Kyouko speaks, it makes Makoto jump, unaware that she had been listening. “It seems obvious to me. He has purple bruises on his skin and a collar around his neck.”

“A collar?” Sakura says, whilst Yasuhiro nearly chokes on his water.

“But… it just looked like a choker necklace to me?” Makoto says, not that he knows much about necklaces.

“I believe it is a day collar,” Kyouko says. “In the kink community, people wear subtle collars so as to blend in with other people during the day.”

“What are you on about? Are you saying he’s into BDSM stuff?” Aoi says. “But that doesn’t make sense.”

“Tell me about it,” Yasuhiro says, hilariously red.

“And what of the bruises?” Sakura says.

“They’re clearly love bites,” Kyouko says, and Makoto feels like he might have a nosebleed – and Yasuhiro does.

“So, he’s had a kinky night then?” Aoi says, handing Yasuhiro a tissue. “But… with who? I mean, would you like to have it off with Byakuya?”

Kyouko’s lips twitch into the smallest smile. “I admit that Byakuya is not the most… thrilling choice of sexual partner, but… there is someone I can think of.”

“Oh God, are you saying Touko did that to him?” Aoi says, before spluttering with laughter.

Makoto just sits there, stunned. Did Byakuya agree to going out with Touko, and to do some rather kinky stuff at that? It’s only early in the day, but Makoto feels he might have some weird free time chats later.

“Anyway, would it be possible to turn the topic away from Byakuya’s sex life?” Sakura says.

Still giggling, Aoi says, “Y-Yeah, sure. Want to go swimming with me later, Sakura?”

As those two start discussing their swimming plans, Byakuya walks back into the room. He carries a cup of tea and some cereal, and avoids looking at the small group of remaining students. Byakuya sits at a table in the corner, and eats, not-so-subtly adjusting his collar to attempt to hide the day collar and love bites.

When the seventh (of seven) person walks into the room, everything becomes clear. Genocider Syo stalks into the cafeteria, a pair of scissors glinting in both her hands and a terrifying grin on her face. Byakuya makes no attempt to get her attention, but she dashes over to him nevertheless.

“Oh, there you are, Master!” she says, wrapping her arms around him.

“Get lost.”

“Oh, come on, don’t be a jerkass,” Syo says, laughing despite no joke being said. She pulls down her collar, showing she wears an identical day collar. “It’s so cool we match.”

Despite not being finished with his breakfast, Byakuya stands up, slaps her hands away and walks off. Syo trails after him, saying, “Oh, come back, Master. I’m sorry if your leg hurts, but I just had to see your blood. Master…”

Makoto looks at Kyouko, who shrugs her shoulders.

“Uh, should we be… worried about their relationship?” he says.

“How’d you mean?” Aoi asks.

“Well, I mean, Byakuya… if Syo wants something, he wouldn’t be able to say no. do you think he… actually consented to that?”

“I’m not sure,” Kyouko says. “I know Byakuya can stand up for himself, but… it might be worth telling Syo to respect his boundaries. Besides, I have a feeling Syo isn’t the one he agreed to date.”

That makes sense. As weird as she is, Touko can be pleasant. But Syo… she’s just dangerous.

“I don’t envy the person who has that job,” Yasuhiro says, sighing.

But as everyone looks at each other, Makoto knows the role has fallen to him.

\---

Wishing he didn’t have to do this, Makoto walks into the library. Byakuya sits at a table, reading a book, whilst Syo hovers behind a pillar, staring at him.

“Um, hello, guys,” Makoto calls.

Byakuya sighs. “Go away. And take her with you when you leave.”

“But Master, I’m not doing anything wrong!” Syo protests.

“The thing is, can I talk to you about something?” Makoto says, his face starting to flush.

He doesn’t answer, but Byakuya snaps his book shut. “Very well. What do you wish to bore me with?”

“Um… it’s about the… collar around your neck.”

Byakuya’s head snaps up, and Syo starts laughing.

“It’s awesome, isn’t it? I’ve always dreamed about wearing a matching collar with my beloved, and Master’s obviously the one for me.”

“Shut up,” Byakuya says. “Do you have to pry into my life, Makoto?”

“Well, kind of. Because… uh… did Syo… ask for permission first?”

“Of course I didn’t!” Syo says, laughing. “Me and Miss Misery switched right when she and Master were getting undressed, and I took one look and knew he wanted to do it! And I remembered all my dreams about collars so I grabbed the ones I always carry with my scissors and after we’d fucked, I strapped it around his neck.”

“Will you shut up!?” Byakuya kisses, glaring at her.

That makes sense. So Byakuya consented to have sex with Touko, but then Syo appeared and…

“Syo… did you…?”

“Of course I didn’t!” she says again. “I asked permission to take her place, didn’t I, Master?”

Byakuya stares down at the floor, his face burning. But he forces the words out as he says, “Yes, I consented. However, I didn’t ask for this collar – which I can’t take off because you have hidden the key.”

Thank God for that. So as weird as their encounter was, it was consensual.

“Okay,” Makoto says. “I’ll go away in a minute, but… Syo, can you let Byakuya take the collar off, please?”

She flashes her scissors at him, and Makoto wonders if he might die. Thankfully…

“Don’t you dare kill him,” Byakuya says. “I will not lose Touko because you decide to murder someone.”

“Thanks, Byakuya.”

“Shut up.”

Syo sighs, but takes a small key from her pocket and passes it to Byakuya. He unlocks it and takes the day collar from around his neck, rubbing his skin.

“But I’ll keep mine on, Master,” Syo says, grinning at him. “You can keep this key too.”

Makoto walks out of the room before things get even weirder, but he spots Byakuya slipping the key into his pocket.

Why is everything so weird around here?


End file.
